1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising device and, more particularly, to an exercising device to provide exercising and playing functions to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional exercising device in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 6 comprises a flexible cord 40 having a first end mounted on a control handle (not shown), and an inflatable ball 50 mounted on a second end of the flexible cord 40. The inflatable ball 50 has a side provided with a recess 51 to receive the second end of the flexible cord 40. In operation, when a user's hand holds and swings the control handle, the gravity of the inflatable ball 50 produces a centrifugal force to the control handle, so that the flexible cord 40 and the inflatable ball 50 are driven to revolve about the control handle reciprocally by the gravity of the inflatable ball 50 so as to achieve an amusing effect and an exercising function to the user.
However, the inflatable ball 50 is fixed on the second end of the flexible cord 40 so that the relative position between the inflatable ball 50 and the control handle is fixed and cannot adjusted, and the damping force applied by the inflatable ball 50 cannot be adjusted, thereby limiting the exercising effect of the exercising device. In addition, the inflatable ball 50 produces a greater centrifugal force to the flexible cord 40, so that the inflatable ball 50 is easily detached from the second end of the flexible cord 40 during a long-term utilization, thereby causing danger to the user.